


AC 194 - Nataku [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dragons and Their Boys [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Gundam Wing, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "He is your companion's husband, and it is discourteous to make him walk.""I said he will not ride me," Kai would reply, "so he may keep exercising his legs, and not grow fat." And she would snort a gust of uncouth fire and make her cousins recoil, because they all expected it of her anyway, and by the Ancestors, if she was going to be looked down upon for her Kazilik blood she would make every single drop count.Dragon!Nataku, Episode Zero.





	AC 194 - Nataku [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AC 194 - Nataku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247196) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/03%20AC%20194%20-%20Nataku.mp3) | 12:10 | 8.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/Dragons%20and%20Their%20Boys.m4b) | 1:07:23 | 31.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Flying Away_ by Hikaru Midorikawa

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
